Kim's Back
by bthecatslayer
Summary: Ron is worried that Kim is taking too many risks.
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't screaming.

By all rights she should be, but for some reason she wasn't. After all, she had just fallen from a blimp nearly 4000 feet up.

No parachute, her grappler line cut, her rocket pack long gone, not even a battle suit that might absorb the fall.

As the ground rushed toward her, she even had a little grin on her face.

She wasn't worried.

The reason for her non-concern was currently screaming towards her, the rocket of his jet-pack actually blistering the back of his legs. The pain was nothing, he barely noticed it as he accelaerated his rockets to a speed they were never meant to attain, let alone maintain. His mind was on one thing and one thing only, and that was catching Kim.

His face set in a grimace, he reached her barely a hundred feet from the ground. He grunted at the extra weight, concerned whether he could hold on, but as they leveled out his face broke out in a huge grin.

kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

6 Hours Later

Ron's Tree House

kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

"Mmmm... thanks for the snackage KP."

"Any time Ron, but why the take-out? I thought you hated the way your Nacos tasted cold?" asked Kim.

"Not hate... I never said 'hate'... I just think they taste better hot and fresh, you know, before the nachos get chewy."

"Whatever," Kim said as she rolled her eyes. "You still haven't answered my question. Why are we here, and not still there?"

Ron looked at Kim somewhat nervously, "I..." he stalled, not certain of how to continue.

"Ron, what is it? You've been acting weird ever since the mission ended today."

Kim grabbed his hand as he went to rub the back of his neck and gently squeezed it before placing it back on his knee.

Ron took a deep breath, and slowly let it out before he began to speak.

"Kim, were you..." he paused, "were you scared today? During the mission, I mean?"

Kim looked at him in surprise, whatever she had thought he might want to bring up... she wasn't expecting this. She took a second to think about the question before she answered.

"No," She said slowly, "it was a pretty standard mission. I mean, there were a few hairy moments there with Shego, but other then that, it was a standard mission."

Ron sighed, but instead of looking relieved, he seemed to tense up even more. "Yea... Shego" he mumbled in a quiet voice.

"Ron?" Kim asked, "What about Shego?"

Ron mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath.

"I can't understand you, Ron," Kim said with a look of concern aimed at her best friend's face. "What's the matter?

"Shego just about killed you today..." he almost yelled. "You were falling to your death, and you were smiling!!! You didn't even seem concerned!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's jaw dropped. A look of complete shock on her face.

Ron yelled! Ron yelled at her!

He never yelled. He certainly never yelled _at her_ ... ever.

As she stared at him in disbelief, the actual words he had said sank into her conscience.

The words... Shego... and falling.

Thinking she understood, Kim softly moved beside Ron. He was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Ron?" She said quietly. "Ron, it's okay. You caught me, you had my back. Just like you always do." Kim gently took his chin in her small, yet strong hands and lifted it until she could look him in his eyes. Kim gasped.

His chocolate brown eyes, normally so full of light and caring... they weren't there. Instead, she saw dark brown, almost black, eyes rimmed with red.

Speaking quickly, "Ron you saved me. I wasn't scared because I knew you would save me. You've got my back, remember, and so nothing can scare me."

Ron finally looked up at her and smiled... well sorta smiled, more of a grimace then his normal easy going smile.

"I've always got your back KP." His voice was low, and almost gravelly with the emotions that were filling him. "I've got your back." he repeated. "I said those same words to your dad before our first real mission."

Kim looked at him questioningly.

"You were in your room, " he continued, "trying to get a hold of someone to give us a ride to that rich guy's house. I was fidgeting downstairs, not certain about what was going to happen, but feeling... no, not feeling, knowing this was going to be important.

Suddenly, your dad walks into the kitchen from his study and places his hand on my shoulder. He said something to me that I've never forgotten.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **FLASHBACK **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **FLASHBACK **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Ronald, I understand that Kimmy has a mission?" Dr. Possible said.

"That's right Mr. Dr. P."

"A Danger Type Mission is what you said. Right, Ronald?"

"Yes, sir."

Dr. Possible sat down across from Ron, and looked down at the table before he spoke again to Ron.

"Ronald, I have often told Kimmy that anything is possible for her, that she can do anything she puts her mind to."

[Dr. Possible paused.

"It seems that she has put her mind into helping others, and I think that's great. A good parent tries to instill positive values into their children, and Kim definitely has absorbed some great values."

"But," and his voice dropped. "Kimmy is a strong, capable girl, who really can do anything. She might save the world someday... she could also someday get in the way of someone truly dangerous, and get stabbed in the back."

Ron's face went ashen, his eyes opened, and jaw dropped.

Dr. Possible sighed and rubbed his eyes,

"Now Ronald, I'm not expecting that to happen. If I were--if I even thought there was a chance, I'd never let her go."

["MrDrP paused" or "looked directly at Ron."

"I'm letting her go because you, Ronald, are going to be with her."

Ron looked at him quickly, shock being replaced with a questioning look.

I know that besides her mother and myself, there is no one who cares as much about Kimmy as her best friend, Ronald Stoppable."

"I'm trusting you Ronald... Ron... I'm trusting you to have her back."

[Dr. Possible placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, "This mission stuff may just be a phase, she might be tired of it after a couple of weeks. I'm betting it won't be, though. Kimmy has a strong sense of justice, and a real need to help people. Kim wants to save the world, and I keep thinking, who am I to stop her? But Ronald," and here his voice became serious once again, "Ronald one day Kim might go too far, might become over confident, might start to fall. I'm trusting you to have her back then. To catch her before she goes to far."

Dr. Possible paused, trying to word this in a way a thirteen year old boy would understand.

"Don't fight her battles for her," he said. "Help her all you can, but she has to fight her own battles, just as we all do. I just want you to watch her back."

Dr. James Possible squeezed Ron's shoulder, as he got up from the table.

"Kimmy listens to you. If, when, you feel she's about to go to far, tell her... don't let her fall."

Ron squared his back, and looked Dr. Possible straight in the eye.

"I've got KP's back Dr. P. I won't let her fall."

Right then Kim came rushing down the stairs, and hustled Ron out the door, with a quick goodbye to her dad, and a question for Ron as they climbed into the waiting ride.

"What was that all about, Ron?" asked Kim.

"Oh, just promising your dad that I've got your back, that's all."

And they drove into Upperton, and their awaiting mission.

I'm trusting you to have her back then. To catch her before she goes to far."

Dr. Possible paused, trying to word this in a way a thirteen year old boy would understand.

"Don't fight her battles for her," he said. "Help her all you can, but she has to fight her own battles, just as we all do. I just want you to watch her back."

Dr. James Possible squeezed Ron's shoulder.

"Kimmy listens to you. If, when, you feel she's about to go to far, tell her... don't let her fall."

Ron squared his back, and looked Dr. Possible straight in the eye.

"I've got KP's back Dr. P. I won't let her fall."

Right then Kim came rushing down the stairs, and hustled Ron out the door, with a quick goodbye to her dad, and a question for Ron as they climbed into the waiting ride.

"What was that all about, Ron?" asked Kim.

"Oh, just promising your dad that I've got your back, that's all."

And they drove into Upperton, and their awaiting mission.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK **End Flashback **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kim looked at Ron. Her eyes were wide, with a look that told Ron tears were about to fall.

"So, you think I've gotten reckless? You think I can't do this any more?"

End Chapter Two.


End file.
